Unforeseen
by Kaji1
Summary: this is a story based in the future, with a new generation of scouts and a street kid, who is she? could she be the one they've been looking for? and if she is, will she be able to except it?(Gomen, i'm bad at summaries, read it and find out)


(AN: okay, so first off, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters depicted therein, but let it be know, that if any part of Darien were up for sale (mmmmmm, bunns-o-steeeeel!), I call first dibs! And honestly you do not want to be knowing what I'd be doing with him. (Bite u'r tongue Gare, u'r just jealous! keep u'r opinion to u'rself) I WANNA MOON KITTY!!!!!!!!!...Ahem...I do however own my personalized characters although if you would like to use them, just give me the heads up and I would love to loan them out^^. Anywho, this story almost didn't get made, until my best friend forced me to get another opinion, seeing as apparently mine didn't matter...and that opinion turned out to be from the most amazing guy I will ever have the chance to meet, who is now forcing me to put it up, seeing as he liked it so much, he is my edited-in-chief and an amazing friend, Gare, my life without u would be far to scary to ever try and comprehend (OH!!! and u should definitely read his fic! (LOL Publicity! Publicity!) Its amazing, Chad makes it all worth it *drool*...AHEM!). Also, the rating (of mine to be following this disgusting rant) is due to the explicitness (oh come on u know u love that word :P) of future chapters (ya I know, I know, I hate to hear that too...later, later, later, BAH! but I hope u'll feel like it's worth it), so enjoy and please be patient with my updating, I tend to be a slow writer, mostly because I think I'm crap, and many-a-pages end up as scraps on the floor, with pen holes poked in them, but if I know u guys want to read more, I'll do my best to speed the process up. Also I love hearing from others, so even if u think it's total crap, and u just want to tell me that, feel free. And finally, please be aware that many "AN"'s will show up throughout this fic, just for a little 'spice' ^^. So now GO! Run along, scamper off and enjoy. Kisses^^Kaj.)  
  
Thus...we begin...  
  
It didn't happen in a land far away, and it didn't happen too long ago. In fact it was only a few days ago that it happened to me, not some fairytale princess but just me. Although, I probably shouldn't say that, because you can never run from your destiny. Believe me! I've tried . . . well . . . let me explain.  
  
It wasn't a dark and stormy night and it wasn't some kind of cliché murder mystery movie beginning, in fact it was bright and sunny but the mood was anything but cheerful...  
  
Before we begin I wanna warn you, don't feel sorry for me. I don't pussyfoot and I don't take crap from anyone. I'm not the type to except your sympathy, so don't go handing it out. Let me tell you about me.  
  
I grew up in South Central, Crystal Tokyo. It's a pretty tough neighborhood, but I've seen rougher. Don't expect to hear some fairytale story about a perfect family and a happy childhood, cuz I've never had either of those.  
  
I grew up in the foster system, moving from house to house, life to life. Right now, I'm technically still in the system, but if they can't find me, they can't force me.  
  
I skipped out, about three weeks ago. I've been on my own, providing for myself since then. I've had my share of tribulations in that time, but nothing too serious and definitely nothing I couldn't handle. I hate those loser punk-ass kids who think they can gain a bit of glory and respect by 'dealing' with any solitary passer-by's they come by. It's low, and cowardly. I've been caught once or twice in a situation like that, but my 'captors' soon realized I wasn't anything like their usual prey.  
  
What? Just because I'm female and slight in figure I'm automatically meek and defenseless? Bullshit.  
  
When I was eight I met a friend who was an expert in Judou, he shared his art with me for close to eight fucking years! He used to come and visit me too, he'd drop by whatever house I was at, at the time and we'd chill for a while.  
  
I know what you're thinking, and NO, He was not that kind of guy, plus he was almost a good two dozen years older than me. But, he still hung out with me on occasion. Until about a month ago, he left, without a word, and I haven't seen him since. He moved on to bigger and better things I guess.  
  
It was all so sudden, one minute he was there, the next he was gone. Gone, forever, to that place in between, heaven, limbo, the life beyond, I don't know if it's some kind of way of comforting myself, thinking he died; I guess it's better than facing the probable truth, that he got tired of me and moved on with his life. I never pegged him for that kind of guy, but hey, you can never fully know people can you?  
  
Anyways, no matter, whatever you want to call it or whatever you believe, all I believed then was that he was never coming back. And where did that leave me? What was my verdict? He was my only family, my only connection now severed. The day he decided to leave, I just couldn't understand it. Well, I didn't understand it then, but I do now.  
  
I didn't even think to question anything after that day my mind always seemed to be on anything and everything else. I was kept so busy with day- to-day things that any questions or emotions I had been harboring in my mind concerning that day, just seemed to slip away.  
  
Now that I finally take a look back I can see that Yuuichirou had a hand in that too. I mean, after he disappeared, what else was there for me to possibly think about?  
  
After he left, I went on a major spree; I cropped several inches off my hair so it no longer settled around my calves, but around my ass and upper thighs. (Yuuichirou, had always encouraged me letting my hair grow long, and in some ways it was my attempt to get back at him for hurting me so badly.)  
  
I also dyed my luscious natural crimson hair a deep-sky-blue, with smoky black tips.  
  
Anyways, back to the little shitters digging for glory. By the age of fifteen I knew more self-defense than most of the street-urchins in the area. Still there are times when you've got to learn when it's time to run.  
  
Before I was living on my own and fending for myself, I drifted throughout this city, being placed and removed from more households than I can count.  
  
There was Ryou and Shiori Tochigi that was the most recent, before that? There was the Ito's, Maiku and Tesu. Man, I even remember the reek of that place, cheap beer and cigars, enough to make you sick to your stomach. And let's see, what was the one before that? Eastside. The Yamagata's I think. The only thing I remember about that place is that Seiji never laid a hand on us kids; he made us memorize that statement. Me and the other two girls there, Ayaka and Misaki. Akane, his wife, got slapped around on a regular basis, however.  
  
I have no idea exactly how many foster houses I've been in. I was in a group house for a while and I hated it more than anything. The little whelps there, kept stealing my stuff. A lot of cruelty went on in that place.  
  
But no more.  
  
No more fucked up social workers, no more foster carers, no more school.  
  
Just me, alone, untouchable. In two weeks is the big day.  
  
Sixteen.  
  
As soon as it hits that date, I can drop off the face or the earth for all anyone would care. I'll be free.  
  
Finally.  
  
I suppose you're wondering who I am.  
  
I don't exactly have a name, since nobody ever cared enough about me as a kid to name me, so they all just called me Kid. But I've come to earn a new name. I am called Muijin*.  
  
Now, let's get back to the day that would forever change me, my life, and everything I ever knew, Or thought I knew.  
  
*Uninhibited ^^  
  
(AN: I hope u liked my prologue, please review to tell me what u liked, what u hated and what u would like to see, and any other questions u may be harboring, don't forget, this is my first story, so be VICIOUS!^^) 


End file.
